disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the main antagonist of the CGI animated film, Tangled. Gothel had a magical plant, grown when a drop of sunlight hit the earth. Gothel used this flower as her personal fountain of youth to keep herself young for centuries. The pregnant Queen of a nearby kingdom was near death and had her guards search for this magical plant to heal her. They find it and the Queen heals, soon giving birth to Rapunzel. The flower's magical abilities transferred to Rapunzel's glowing hair. Gothel acquired Rapunzel as a child, stealing her from the royal nursery and hiding her in an inaccessible tower deep in the forest. Gothel lies to Rapunzel about the outside world and everyone in it being mean and selfish, making Rapunzel wary of ever leaving her protection. Later , when Rapunzel is 18 years old, she asks her to shows her the stars to find out what they mean. Mother Gothel denies it because they world is "cruel". Rapunzel asks Mother Gother to buy her some paint so she can get her way from the tower for three days. It works. Then She forces a thief named Flynn to show her the stars, however they end up in a pub of thugs. Mother Gothel returns to the tower and is horrified to find Rapunzel missing. She steals a dagger then she sees maxs the horse on her way she find that Flynn could be the culprit. She goes to the pub and flirts with the tiny pub thug then threatens him.She later hires two thugs, the Stabbington brothers to find flynnn and Rapunzel, taking advantage of the fact that they want revenge on Flynn for betraying them. She finds Rapunzel and then decides to teach her a lesson. She takes her to give Flynn the crown. She secretly has the Stabbington brothers kidnap Rapunzel. Mother Gothel fakes the rescue attempt by knocking out the brothers. Back at the tower, Rapunzel sees the stars and sees her family. She realizes she is the lost princess. She tells Mother Gothel that she will never use her hair again. Mother Gothel tells Rapunzel that Flynn is going to be hanged for his crimes. Flynn gets away really easily. goes to the tower then inside, he finds her chained and gagged and Mothel Gothel literally backstabs Flynn. then she tries to take Rapunzel away. But Rapunzel fights back. She breaks the gag and promises if Mother Gothel lets her heal Flynn, she will stay in the tower forever. Mother Gothel lets her do so. But Flynn, believing Rapunzel deserves her freedom, cuts her hair and Mother Gothel ages. Pascal the chameleon, angry with Mother Gothel for her evil intentions, deliberately trips Mother Gothel by pulling Rapunzel's cut hair and she falls from the tower to her death, turning into dust when she hits the ground. The character is voiced by television actress and singer Donna Murphy. Like many Disney villains, she has her own song in the movie, called "Mother Knows Best". Mother Gothel in German means 'godmother' which she is to Rapunzel. However, Rapunzel believes her to be her real mother. Mother Gothel is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame insofaras she wanted her abducted child to stay in the tower and she lies that the outside world is wicked for her own goals. Frollo wanted his adopted child Quasimodo to stay in the bell tower and he lied about the outside world being wicked by singing Out There for his own goals. Their children disobey their masters though. Both villains fall to their death from the high towers. Personality While Gothel looks, pretends and acts like a affectionate, warm and good-hearted mother to Rapunzel However she is actually a ruthless, brooding, sociopathic, vicious, unscrupulous, heartless, amoral, brutal, dishonest, bitter, unfeeling, wicked, vindictive, unloving and remorseless manipulator who is supremely cold and shows no compassion, love, understanding or Concern for anyone but herself . to keep her real nature in check she covers it up with a friendly and kind natured attitude. however she does not keep some of her traits in check. for a demonstration in mother knows best it is revealed that gothel is a boorish and extremely shallow bully who is highly disprectful to rapuzel and everyone else including rapunzel proven when she frequntly abuses and harasses her in the song by pulling on her hair, knocking her down, rolling her like a rug, spinning her and then drops her meanly on the floor and constantly insults her with very hurtful things such as sloopy and clumsy. she is surpemely blunt with her words to. gothel is also immnesly fridgid and greatly hostile showning this with her super dark voice. she also posses a extremely deadly and very rotten temper displayed by saying that she is no that the tower ever and is also cranky and irittated. a malicious and spiteful person she will unkindly treat others such as flyyn rider like dirt or rapunzel like trash. her gruesome and wicked nature is not seen until the climax of the film where she mercilessly and pitilessly murders flynn in cold blood and without remorse giving the audience and the heroes a complete view of her Murderous and unsympathetic personality. gothel is also remarkably concieted person who is eniterly and totally obessed with her beauty, apperance, looks, youth and attractiveness and completely obessed with keeping and maintaning it. gothel is also shown to be highly Impulsive in various scenes of the moive including the climax. having a outstandingly manipulative and highly deceitful personality gother views everyone and anyone as pawns and sees rapunzel as expandable and disposable and is willing to betray anyone including family for immortality. her fear of dying, danger and damaging her beauty points out that gothel is cowardly no wanting to do anything that will risk getting her harmed or hurt and will rather let the others do it for her as well. being a stingy, mean-spirited and emotionless women gothel does not care about the well-being or safety of others including family aand doesn't care about family relations, romance and love including true love as well. astonishing and wondrous envy is one of the traits of hers as well. gothel is indicated and proven to be astoundingly pompus looking down at others and believing that she is the most superior Displayed in mother knows best. she also shown to think, believe and view rapunzel as useless, insignificent, pathetic, unimportant and brainless by saying words that she describes this to rapunzel and covers it up by telling her that she loves her. gothel does not care, love and is not concern about rapunzel, her well being , her history, her birthday , her feelings, everything about her, well fare and her safety but only her hair and it's powers which gothel is completely and truly obessed, adictive and possesive with. gothel's downfall was caused by her impulsiveness, obsessions and vanity thus causing her to discintergrate into dust leaving nothing but her cape. she is also surpemely rude and very obonoxius to a the point that she is a pig. the last trait is that gothel is relentless willing to track and hunt down anything and anyone down such as rapunzel. mother knows best also shows that she is judemental, misantropic and disciminetive believing that every human except herself are horrible and good-for-nothing giving an example why she lives isloated in a tower and hates all humans as well and calls rapunzel wothless in her song. she also dislikes and hates rapuzel as well and only loves her hair. Gothel is also sadistic viewed in Mother knows best she enjoyed abusing rapunzel and scared rapunzel with a smile. She is also a lazy slacker shown when Gothel was not there to help rapunzel with chores, climbed on rapunzel's hair instead of climbing the tower, leaved a Painted picture on a clean floor and did not bother to clean it up, left her black cloak on the floor and leaved it there let the stabbington brothers knock Flynn out and tie him up and always took advantage of rapunzel and her talents and will not exercise because sweat will ruin her gorgeous Apperance. She also does not care of tower and has no concern for it Her extremely unofrgiving and treacherous nature makes her someone you do not want to trust or be with which is hidden from rapunzel until the climax of the film.Go on a adventure with Jesse and Her crew of thieves from Corona: Gothel reappears as the main atagonist in the series. instead of trying to follow Flynn and Rapunzel she stays in Corona as a Treasure hunter and tries to steal stuff from jesse and her. the tv show got her new minions and new foes making however her rivals. See also Evil Queen Maleficent Hades Yzma Winifred Sanderson Lord Belasco Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Females Category:Most Evil Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Stubs Category:Magic Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Singing Villains Category:Classics Category:Deceased villains Category:deaths Category:Immortal Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:True Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Tyrants Category:Villians draged to @#!*% Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Ticklers Category:Foster Parent Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Completely mad Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:predjuice Category:German Villains Category:Villains defeated by 2 protaginists Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Boogeymen Category:Satan like villians Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Madmen Category:Lewd villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Immature, whiney, impatient, grumpy and bratty villains who get easily angered, complain all the time, whine, fuss and yell a-lot Category:Manipulative villains Category:Manipulators Category:Vain villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Funny villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Killed by A Atagonist Category:Killed by a Atagonist Category:Completely mad Category:Smart Idiots Category:Evil geniuses Category:Well-Known Villains Category:True Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains killed by a Antagonist Category:Villain killed by Antagonists Category:Neutral Protagonists Category:Nuetral Atagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cowardly villains Category:misantropes Category:judgemental villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Child Abductor Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Females Category:Most Evil Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Stubs Category:Magic Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Singing Villains Category:Classics Category:Deceased villains Category:deaths Category:Immortal Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:True Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Tyrants Category:Villians draged to @#!*% Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Ticklers Category:Foster Parent Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Completely mad Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:predjuice Category:German Villains Category:Villains defeated by 2 protaginists Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Boogeymen Category:Satan like villians Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Madmen Category:Lewd villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Immature, whiney, impatient, grumpy and bratty villains who get easily angered, complain all the time, whine, fuss and yell a-lot Category:Manipulative villains Category:Manipulators Category:Vain villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Funny villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Killed by A Atagonist Category:Killed by a Atagonist Category:Completely mad Category:Smart Idiots Category:Evil geniuses Category:Well-Known Villains Category:True Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains killed by a Antagonist Category:Villain killed by Antagonists Category:Neutral Protagonists Category:Nuetral Atagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cowardly villains Category:misantropes Category:judgemental villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Child Abductor Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Females Category:Most Evil Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Stubs Category:Magic Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Singing Villains Category:Classics Category:Deceased villains Category:deaths Category:Immortal Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:True Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Tyrants Category:Villians draged to @#!*% Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Ticklers Category:Foster Parent Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Completely mad Category:Insane Psycho Category:Sexism Category:predjuice Category:German Villains Category:Villains defeated by 2 protaginists Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Boogeymen Category:Satan like villians Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Madmen Category:Lewd villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Immature, whiney, impatient, grumpy and bratty villains who get easily angered, complain all the time, whine, fuss and yell a-lot Category:Manipulative villains Category:Manipulators Category:Vain villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Funny villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Killed by A Atagonist Category:Killed by a Atagonist Category:Completely mad Category:Smart Idiots Category:Evil geniuses Category:Well-Known Villains Category:True Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains killed by a Antagonist Category:Villain killed by Antagonists Category:Neutral Protagonists Category:Nuetral Atagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cowardly villains Category:misantropes Category:judgemental villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Child Abductor